This invention relates generally to a tool used to secure a component during fabrication, and, more specifically, to a tool used to secure a blade assembly during fabrication.
Some known turbines include a compressor section used to compress fluid channeled towards a turbine. Some known compressors include a row of blades secured to the compressor casing. Accurate manufacturing of gas turbine engine components may be a significant factor in determining both manufacturing timing and cost. For example, when the component is a gas turbine engine compressor assembly, accurate manufacturing of the compressor blades and/or compressor blade segments may be a significant factor affecting an overall cost of fabrication of the gas turbine engine, as well as subsequent modifications, repairs, and inspections of the blade.
Apertures and/or holes may be formed in turbine components, such as, blades and blade segments. Such apertures and/or holes may be required to align with holes and/or apertures formed in other turbine components. The measurements for the positions of the apertures and/or holes may not be the same causing mis-alignment of apertures and/or holes of one turbine component with the apertures and/or holes of an adjacent turbine component.
To align a component for manufacture, the component may be coupled to a fixture that includes at least one surface that locates a plurality of datums on the component. However, accurately aligning the component and holding the component in such alignment during manufacturing processes may be difficult. Moreover, it may be difficult to load and/or unload the component from the fixture when the fixture is positioned for such manufacturing processes. Accordingly, aligning the component may be more time consuming and/or require specialized operator training, possibly increasing manufacturing cycle times and manufacturing costs. Furthermore, some machined surfaces may include datums that are used to locate the component for subsequent manufacturing processes. An accuracy of the dimensions of such machined surfaces may therefore determine an accuracy of the dimensions of other surfaces of the component that are subsequently machined, as well as the overall dimensions of the finished component. Moreover, it may be difficult to check that the component is positioned in a desired location and/or orientation when the fixture is positioned for such manufacturing processes.
Furthermore, forming the apertures and/or holes in a turbine component may be a time-consuming and costly undertaking. Known turbines each have blades and/or segments that are sized and configured differently depending on the turbine and the position within the turbine. Each of these differently configured blades and/or segments may require apertures and/or holes placed in different positions to facilitate reducing material fatigue around the aperture and/or hole. Determining and measuring an optimal position for the apertures and/or holes may also be time-consuming and costly.